Fun Day out at the Fair
by LaxusPlayer
Summary: Laxus is forced unwillingly to taking Wendy to the local fair. Discovering it to be his own personal hell, how long can Laxus hold out until he snaps and kills someone?


Fun Day out at the Fair

_A/N: Since I am indeed listening to people's comments, this fic has been written after the Miraxus one. Basically I wanted to put Laxus in another scenario that I know he would hate. Oh and just because Wendy is a kid doesn't mean he's going to stop swearing. Thoughts are in italics and just have fun reading this..._

"Let me put this way in a way you'll understand; I'd rather shit in my hands and clap."

Laxus was so done with this day that it hurt. Some crappy fair thing had come to Magnolia and everyone was super hyped to go to it. Usually he'd go off and sulk in his room listening to rock music, but today he'd been given something to do.

"Ohh come on Laxus! Do me this one favour. If you do, I'll...erm...you can have free beer at the bar any time you want!"

"The beer's already free dipshit." Laxus mumbled. Makarov had been trying for the past ten minutes to get Laxus to help him out with a certain...issue that had arisen. See Wendy, the young air dragon slayer of the guild, really wanted to go to the fair that day, but Team Natsu was pulled away on an urgent meeting with the Magic Council regarding their recent destruction of a small town. This had happened when Natsu foolishly took the last slice of cake from Erza's plate, which began a grudge match that in the end nobody won. They would be back by the end of the day, but by then the fair may have shut.

"Look at the girl Laxus!" Makarov yelled, pointing to the depressed Wendy who was standing there in the middle of the room. "She's almost on the verge of tears! Now if I could take her you know I would, but I'm busy with all those god damned interviews you set up with Justin!" (_A/N see my Miraxulous Dating Dilemmas fic for details. Totally not trying to tie everything together at all_).

Laxus smirked. "Yeah that was so worth it. Especially last week when you came out of your office crying and begging me to take him away. Priceless..."

"Laxus this is not ok and you know it. It's one thing to screw me over, but that girl has done nothing wrong. She's literally the most adorable thing on the planet. Now get your ass over there and take her to the damned fair or so help me god I'll make you suffer!" Makarov transformed into a giant at this point to emphasise his point, but Laxus really didn't give a shit. He simply shrugged and returned to drinking his beer. After a minute of Makarov shouting insults at him and Laxus zoning out, the lightening mage felt a small tap on the shoulder. Turning round, he was exposed to the blinding cuteness that is Wendy.

"Mr Laxus sir?" she asked in that incredibly high pitched squeaky voice she has, "Will you go to the fair with me today?"

"No." he replied shortly then went back to his beer.

"Oh ok." she said, hanging her head in defeat. It was then when she started actually crying. "I-I'm sorry Mr Laxus, but I've never been to a fair before. Natsu and everyone promised to take me to this one but they're not here and I don't know what to do and...and I wanted to ride the dipper!"

That last part triggered a memory that Laxus thought was long forgotten. It was of him as a kid going on the same ride with his Grampa. Of course he'd thrown up at the end due to his travel sickness, but he'd loved the day out. Knowing he'd been beaten, he sighed, stood up and grabbed hold of Wendy's hand.

"C'mon kid I'll take you to the god damned fair."

"LAXUS YEEEEEEEEEEY!" Wendy squeaked then started skipping towards the front door. Makarov smiled at the two. "_I always knew he still had a heart._.."

Just then Justin poked his head out of the main office and asked in his usual blaring voice "IS IT COOOOOOOL TO CONTINUE?!"

Makarov's smile fell. "_...and I swear to god I'm going to rip it out of his chest when he gets back."_

_-After fun walking times-_

"It's 20 jewel a ticket sir, so pay or leave."

Laxus was pretty sure he was a magnet that attracted people who needed to be killed for the good of society. He often wondered if that was his true calling; to remove these insects from the planet and make it a better place for everyone else. However, with Wendy holding his hand and wearing a puppy dog expression, he restrained these urges. Nevertheless, this was made increasingly difficult by the spotty fairground ticket salesman who thought he was god's gift to the world. He'd already sent two families home in tears that were before them in the queue by making sarcastic comments and snide remarks, so it was time that someone put an end to that. Grabbing him by the shoulder, Laxus pointed to the mountains in the distance.

"See that mountain over there?" the salesman nodded. "See that hole in it right in the middle?"

"No sir because there is no hole, now pay or leave."

Laxus stared at the man like a lion stared at a zebra it was about to devour. "Keep going the way you are and I guarantee there'll be one."

He added a little bit of his electric aura and was rewarded when the man literally shit himself. Most people had heard about the insane S-Class Wizard, and they knew that if he made a threat, he almost always followed through with it. While the ticket man waddled to the toilet crying to go and change his trousers, Laxus took the ticket reel from the stall.

"Here you go Wendy." he said ripping off a ticket for her and then himself, "There's your ticket and a lesson in what to do with cocky little shits."

She nodded smiling as the walked into the fair. Laxus through the rest of the tickets over the back of his head to the other families waiting behind him. With his second good deed of the day over, he felt like now he could really be an arsehole and not feel bad about it.

"Mr Laxus?" Wendy asked, "What should we do first?"

"Kid do I look like I give a shit?"

"Oh ok...ohhh there's a bear on that stall! Can we get it?! Please please please?"

Looking over, Laxus spotted the giant pink bear. Groaning, he allowed her to drag him over to the stall. It was a simple hoop toss thing, which Wendy was surprisingly good at. It only took her three goes to win the bear.

"Yay I won!" she screeched. Laxus made a mental not to get his hearing checked at the end of the day. "Ohh look there's a giraffe over there!" Dragging him over to the next stall, Laxus eyed the rest of the field. It was covered with stalls.

"...fuck my life."

-Two hours later-

As they reached the final stall in the field, Laxus was about to end his life. Being the big, strong man that he was, he ended up having to carry all of her winnings. What was even worse was that she was great at everything, so after each stall he had something new to carry. About halfway in he had invested in three trolleys, and looking at the prizes on the last stall he was unsure if he'd need to go and get a forth. It was a shooting stall, and the top prize was a selection of colourful hats with feathers. To get them though, you had to knock down all six tin cans with five bullets.

"I'll have a go sir!" Wendy said to the man, who reluctantly handed over the gun and bullets. He clearly didn't want to be there, and didn't think much of the blue haired girl holding the rifle.

"Just remember kid, three cans will get you a pony, so aim for that."

Wendy smiled. "Nah I like the hats." Taking aim, she managed to shoot off the first four tins with ease, and then clipped the fifth one so that it knocked off the last one too. Handing the rifle back over to its gawking owner, she pointed to the hats.

"Sorry kid but you cheated so you get nothing."

"But I didn't cheat! I knocdked them off fair and square!" she protested, but the man wouldn't budge. Laxus decided to help her out.

"So kid, do you remember how to deal with cocky little shits?"

Wendy nodded then looked at the man. "See that mountain there? I'm going to punch you through it!" smiling, she pointed at the hat she wanted. The man gave her a funny look, but didn't do as she asked.

"Nice try but you got the delivery all wrong." Laxus chuckled, "Here, I'll show you another one." Stepping up to face the man, he smirked. "Look just give the girl her hat and be done with it."

The man sneered back at him. "No chance kid now move on."

Laxus' grin widened. "Ok, so you wanna play it like this then? Fine, I'll have a go."

The man went to hand him to rifle, but Laxus simply extended his arm. "Its fine, I got this."

Releasing a short burst of electricity from his hand, instantly the back, sides and roof of the little wooden stall was blown to bits. The man running it stood there shaking, unable to comprehend what just happened to him.

"I'll be taking the hat now then." Laxus said, reaching over and picking the hat with the least amount of damage to it. "Pleasure doing business with you..." The Thunder God then left the now sobbing man to tend to the remainder of his stall after plonking the hat on Wendy's head.

"But Laxus, I wanted the blue one..."

"You're getting the yellow one and you're going to like it." he said, then walked over to the rides section. "Which piece of crap do you want to go on first?"

Wendy thought about it for a second. "Ohh lets try the swings."

Now I'm sure you can imagine Wendy having the time of her life riding around on electric swings that spun in a circle, but Laxus...Laxus looked plain suicidal.

"Isn't this fun Laxus?! Yaaaaay weeeeeeeeee!"

"Yeah, wee." he muttered, folding his arms while he waited for the ride to end.

"Ohh can we go in the hall of mirrors next?"

This wasn't an actual question, it was more of her telling him where she was dragging him type of thing. To give him credit he hadn't beaten anyone up yet, and he had gone along with her thus far. But after seeing himself looking incredibly short through a curved mirror, Laxus found that he couldn't take it any more.

"I'm done with this shit Wendy. Let's go."

Wendy looked shocked. "But we haven't even eaten! Plus there's a few rides still to go on."

"Wendy if I stay in this field for another minute I'm going to start killing people."

"Aww ok. I'll just ride the dipper another time then."

As he watched her small body slink out of the tent, Laxus was taken on yet another guilt trip. Growling, he punched the nearest mirror then walked out to catch up with her. "Oh fine we'll stay for a bit longer and ride that shitty ride, but that's it. Deal?"

Her face lit up. "YAAAAAY!" she shouted then ran off to go and buy candy floss. He hung his head in defeat, knowing there was no way he was escaping this hell alive.

-Several crappy rides later-

"Ok Laxy we have two rides left: the ghost train and the dipper!"

Laxus groaned as he was dragged to the queue of yet another ride. "If you ever call me that again I'll make sure they never find the body." he said, somewhat half-heartedly.

Wendy didn't understand what he meant by that, but she realised that he wasn't having as much fun as she was. "Oh, sorry Mr Laxus. Its just that's what Mira calls you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh does she now?"

Wendy smiled and nodded. "Oh yes. She loves to talk about you"

"Is that so?" Had he not endured a day of hell, he probably would've cared more about that statement, but as it was all he could think about was how much he wished Hades had just killed him on Tenrou Island.

"Yep. I think she likes...oh."

Noticing a change in her tone, Laxus snapped out of his day dreaming and followed her gaze. They were almost at the front of the queue for the ghost train, and the ticket man was talking to a couple of young women in front of them. One of them looked on the verge of tears, while the other one was shouting angrily at him. He just smirked and pointed to the exit.

"What's up?" Wendy asked the girls.

"Ohh this jerk isn't letting us on the ride without a man. Says its too scary for girls."

"_Clearly he hasn't met Mira or Erza._" thought Laxus, and was about to step forward when Wendy did. Surprised, he rocked back on his feet and let it play out.

"Now you listen here! Girls have just as much right to ride this as boys do! We can be just as tough as the guys when we want to be, so let them on or else you'll have me to deal with."

The man pushed her back into Laxus laughing. "That's cute kid but its bullshit. There's no way in hell that women and men are equal. Now shut up and go home. Maybe if you practise a bit and grow some boobs you'll make a good wife. That's all women are good for; cooking, cleaning and fu-..."

He was stopped mid sentence by Laxus, who had pulled out a sticker from his back pocket. He had been saving it for such an occasion, and so stuck it straight on the man's mouth.

"Congrats; you are officially the worst piece of shit I've met today."

Flustered, the man ripped the sticker off and spat at his opponent. "Just who the hell do you think you are you scar-faced twat?"

"Laxus Dreyar," he replied in a monotone voice, "now get the fuck out of the way."

The man was not impressed. Laughing, he grabbed hold of Laxus shirt and went on his tip toes so he could go face to face with the blonde. Perhaps if he'd recognised the name in time, he wouldn't have made the work mistake of his life.

"Now you listen here you...wait. As in THE Laxus Dreyar?"

Laxus glared at the man. "The one and only."

Instantly the man let go of his shirt and started backing up. Urine trickled down from out of his left trouser leg. "H-h-hey man, it was j-j-just a joke! We're c-cool right?"

Laxus smiled. "Not quite."

The man in a last ditch effort to salvage his pride, hit the dragon slayer as hard as he could in the chest. All he got in return was a broken hand and shit in his pants.

"That was your last mistake idiot." Laxus growled. He hadn't felt the punch, but it was more the fact that he now had urine and faeces on his shoes that made him hit the guy so hard he went into orbit. As the blow connected, the man was sick too, completing the set.

"Now that Wendy is called a grand slam."

Taking her by the hand, he walked onto the ride and sat down, oblivious to the stares and even cheers he was getting from previous customers. Another, friendlier attendant came over and tentatively told them that it was minimum of three to a car.

"Fair enough," Laxus shrugged, then pointed at the two girls who had been in front of them in the line. "You still wanna ride?"

Before he had finished speaking the girls were in the car either side of him. The cart was not extremely cramped, and so instinctively Wendy moved over and sat on her unwilling nanny's lap. He would have complained, but the two girls in the car were actually kind of hot, and since now they were snuggling up to him and giving each other secret high fives and thumbs up, he allowed it to slide. As the ride lurched forward, Wendy flinched.

"C'mon kid you can't be scared? You've faced way worse stuff on your quests!"

Wendy turned and looked at him. "I did but then I had Natsu and everyone with me."

Laxus frowned. "You do realise that I'm probably stronger than that entire team combined right?"

This somewhat relaxed Wendy for all of three seconds until a skeleton jumped out. She screamed and nuzzled into his chest for protection. Rolling his eyes, Laxus just sat and checked out the incredibly fake skeleton. It was poorly made, even by children's standards, and it amazed him that it managed to scare all three of the women in the car with him. That said, he was pretty sure the two girls were just using it as an excuse to cuddle up to him. Not that he was complaining...

"Mr Laxus...can you...erm...hold me? I'm scared." Wendy said quietly, and for some unknown reason Laxus obliged. Before he could stop himself, he wrapped his arms around her and pushed her into his chest. The two women said "aww" in unison upon seeing this, to which Laxus just sighed. "_Whatever it is I did in my past life, I'm paying for it now._"

Luckily the ride was over soon, and upon getting off Laxus practically dumped Wendy on the ground. "If anyone asks, this never happened."

Wendy laughed and nodded. Meanwhile the two girls that had gone on there with them stood awkwardly beside them. "Erm, if its ok with you, can we get a picture?"

Laxus looked back at them. "Sure thing."

They quickly handed the camera to Wendy and tucked themselves under his muscular arms. They then went up and kissed his cheeks, giving a thumbs up while Wendy took the picture. Laxus grinned. "Damn, well now I have to return the favour..."

Sadly, this sentence caused both women to scream and faint. Laxus scowled and muttered "typical". Wendy simply put the camera next to both of them and moved silently over to the picture booth. There she bought a picture of the group on a ride, which she hid under her shirt. Laxus had once again gone to his happy place, and so only noticed her dragging him over to the dipper; the last and biggest ride of the day.

"This is it Mr Laxus; the big one! Are you excited?"

"I'm fucking ecstatic." he moaned before catching someone who was trying to cut in before them. It took the girl approximately 0.2 seconds for him to recognise Laxus and then a further 3.6 seconds to beg for her life. Laxus smirked and threw him aside, allowing her to scamper off with her life.

"Her Mr Laxus?" Wendy asked him, "How come we haven't gotten motion sickness yet?"

That was a good question, and it took Laxus a minute to figure it out. "I think Grampa might have put some tablets in our drinks back at the guild. They'll have stopped it for a few hours."

Glancing at the time however, Laxus did the math and realised that they were about to wear off. Not wanting to back out of a good ride, he simply ignored it and they finally reached the front of the queue.

"I'm sorry sir but she's an inch too short to ride this." the attendant said, measuring Wendy up against a small metal measuring device that was bolted to the ground. In response, Laxus ripped it out, bent the metal and tossed it to the ground. "How about now?"

The attendant's mouth gaped wide open and he led her to their seats. "Don't worry kid, those measurements are bullshit. Besides, if you fall out, I'll jump out and get you, and if that happens I guarantee the ride will be the one going to the hospital."

"Silly Mr Laxus; rides don't go to hospitals!" Wendy laughed.

"No shit Sherlock." he grumbled, then heaved as the ride began. "Oh god why?!"

Wendy started turning green. "I think the tablets are wearing off now." she managed before retching. Laxus would have repeated his previous comment but they were at the top of the ride now. Bracing himself, they rushed down the first and largest dip while everyone behind them screamed.

"Kid...don't throw up..."

"I'll...try not to...Mr Laxus..." she replied, clutching onto him for dear life. The seat restraint was too big for her so she was almost falling out, which, coupled with her growing motion sickness, was not fun at all. She did not throw up though, and at the end of the ride staggered out with her temporary guardian to the photo booth. Their picture was horrible, and so they left red faced.

"I didn't throw up Mr Laxus..." she groaned, staggering to the exit of the fair.

"I know captain obvious," he wheezed, "Good job."

-Back at the guild-

"WENDY! GRAMPS! WE'RE BACK!" Natsu yelled, running into the guild hall. They had spent most of the day at the magic courts, and most of the guild had gone with them. Gajeel and Panther Lily started it by going to laugh at Natsu. Levi followed him for her own reasons, the Jet and Droy followed her like two puppies. Juvia obviously also went so that she could stalk Gray, and in the end Cana, Charles and Mira left to see what all the fuss was about. The rest of the group jogged in behind Natsu to find only Makarov there.

"Erm Gramps, where's Wendy?" Natsu puzzled, looking around for the small girl.

"She's gone to the fair. Sorry Natsu but she couldn't wait, and it'll be shut by now. It's probably for the best."

"Wait, she went by herself?" Lucy asked, her voice raised. "But she's only little! Master how could you let her do that?!"

"I didn't." came a voice, and they all turned round to see Wendy rushing in. "Laxus took me."

The group sweat dropped. "Laxus? As in our Laxus? Mr grumpy?"

"Yeah!" Wendy smiled and nodded. "He took me round all the stalls and on all of the rides too. He even beat up some mean guys."

This caused quite a few of the group to lose the ability to speak. Those who could talk however, immediately started asking if she was ok.

"Which bones did he break?"

"How many people did he kill?"

"Is the cake shop man ok?!"

Wendy laughed at Erza's priorities before pulling out the picture she had hidden under her shirt.

"See," she pointed to her and Laxus, "We had fun."

The group looked at the picture in disbelief. The first thing Mira noticed were the two women who were FAR too close to Laxus for her liking. However, looking at the centre of the picture she saw a truly rare sight. Wendy was curled up in a ball cuddling into Laxus, while the lightening mage had his arms around her. Most shocking of all though he was smiling. Not his usual grin or sarcastic smirk, but a genuine, warm smile.

Meanwhile Makarov noticed Laxus standing in the doorway. He was late in because he had to unload the trolleys of prizes Wendy had won, and upon looking into the hall he figured there was no way he could walk in and not be questioned. Chuckling, Makarov walked over to him.

"You did a good thing today Laxus." he said, smiling proudly at his grandson.

"Hold your applause." he replied sarcastically. Wendy spun round as she recognised his low voice and ran over to him. "Mr Laxus!"

"I thought we agreed to never talk about that ride again?" he said glaring at her. She just smiled back. Looking over her head, he saw Cana holding the photo and laughing manically. "_Not going to live this one down am I?_"

He was broken away from his thoughts when he felt Wendy hugging his waist. "Thanks for taking me to the fair; it was the best day ever."

"Don't sweat it kid." he grumbled, prying her off him and turning to walk away.

"Wait wait wait!" he stopped. "Swear that we'll do it again."

"Wendy I'd rather have sex with Happy than do it again." The cat shuddered but she was undeterred.

"Oh ok, well pinky promise me you'll take me out somewhere!"

Laxus sighed. "Sure whatever kid."

"Pinky promise?"

Cana laughed. "Yeah Laxus, pinky promise ahahahahahaha!"

"Bitch you love my pinky finger so shut up!" she immediately blushed and stopped laughing. Extending his arm out, he let her hook her small finger around his. They said "Pinky promise!" together, and then Wendy skipped up to her room to go and show Natsu and everyone what she had won at the fair.

"I'm so done with this day." Laxus turned and trudged off to his apartment, but not before Makarov noticed a ghost of a smile on his face. "_You act tough, but you care for them just as much as I do, don't you boy?_"

Mira smiled and looked back at the picture. She had to admit, even in that situation Laxus looked insanely hot. Cana noticed this and nudged her friend in the side, winking.

"I guess you'll be going to the fair next year then."

The punch she received was totally worth it.

_A/N: Hope you all liked this one. I'm still taking requests about stuff to write, so read, review and recommend your ideas :)_


End file.
